salad bar
by landraluna
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if the American and Chinese zodiac met? I don't own fruit basket nor do I own any rights to fruit basket. I would like input on how to fix or change the story, and how to keep the story going. I dabble in fan fiction but this is my first story that has seen the light of day besides my family reading it. Please be kind & thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Thud. Kyo fells from a low kick given to him by his opponent.

"Where did you learn that?" Kyo said to his opponent.

"That's enough, you two." Kazuma said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Kazuma where have you been?" Kyo said as he picked himself up and stands. Kyo's opponent bows and walks to the other side of the room. Grabbing a bottle of water, the young fighter shrugs at the question and takes a drink of water from the bottle.

"I have talked to shigure on the phone. He said that Honda will be home late because she is working and there is stew on the stove for you and the others to eat. Of course you are welcome to have dinner with me, Kyo." Kazuma said standing next to Kyo.

"No thanks, Kazuma, I'll eat at shigure" Kyo replied. Kazuma shrugged and turned to the other end of the room, "So what do you think of the young fighter, Kyo?"

"Oh that one, I could have taken out the fighter but I was going easy on the fighter." Kyo answered him. Smack, from a half-full water bottle and Kyo is down again.

"That fighter does not take kindly to people who insult him while he is still in the room, Kyo." Kazuma answered Kyo's unspoken Question.

"By that way that fighter cook's all the food at my house, Kyo and is my quest for the time being. So please be a little kinder. Why don't you do introduce yourself"

"When did you get a quest and a cook to boot, Kazuma?!" Kyo shouted at Kazuma.

"I AM NOT AN UNDERLING!" said a voice from the other side of the room.

"Please don't shout at Kyo." Kazuma said

"O.K. So you are not an underling. So what are you doing here and how do you know Kazuma?" Kyo asked.

"He is my sensei you have a problem with that?" came the reply.

"No, but I would like to know your name." Kyo said with violence in his voice.

"Ray. My name in Ray." Replied the young fighter.

"O.K Ray why are you here? Kyo asked waking to stand in front of Ray. Kyo was laid out on the floor the next second staring up at the ceiling for the third time that day.

"I don't want to go that again but if you get that close again I will." Ray told Kyo.

"Now, I am hungry and if you what something, say so because I am going to go cook dinner now. Later Kazuma. See you at dinner." Ray said waking out the door of the room and disappeared, with all of Ray's stuff.

"Damn. Ray is a little high-strung." Kyo said "Kazuma? Has ray been that high-strung since you took in the kid?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, but that was not from being high-strung." Kazuma answered looking a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked. "I am not sure. Well see you later unless you are coming with." Kazuma said as he walked to the door and paused.


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure walked out side and found Honda, Kyo, Yuki, and Kazuma talking in the front yard.

"Good morning! How are you all doing on this wonderful day?" Shigure asked before looking on their faces.

"What happened?" Shigure asked with a frown.

"Akito's been attacked." Kazuma said. Silence was met with his statement.

"What? How?" Shigure asked shocked!

"Well," Kazuma said looking a little worried.

"It is said Akito was attacked by a lion, Shigure." Kyo said.

"O.k. How did it get in the house and did it attack anyone else?" Shigure asked.

"Well, that is the odd thing about it. It came out of nowhere and only attacked Akito, then disappeared. We can't even find tracks." Kazuma said.

"Really, but I thought that all animals left tracks or prints on the ground." trou said with a surprised voice.

"Well, animals and humans do but it seems that this lion doesn't leave any. The only thing we know is that the lion is acting more then just any animal." Kazuma said with a look of dismay on his face.

"well are there any zoos missing a lion?" yuki asked.

"not that we know of." kazuma replied.

"So what are we going to do we can't have a lion running ramped on the streets." tohru said

"There are no lions running wild in the city." Said a familiar voice. They all turned to the voice and looked at a girl with claw-marks on her left side.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you young woman?" Kazuma asked the newcomer with the claw-marks.

"Oh me, Why not ask Honda?" She replied to the question and walked to Honda's side and hugged her.

"Honda?" Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Kazuma said looking at Honda with a questioning look.

"Oh, I didn't realize what time it was. I met her last night and I wanted her to meet you guys, but I didn't have time to tell you. Sorry." Honda said looking at the ground.

"Don't blame her. I asked to come over today because I wanted to meet you all.' Said the visitor.

"Well, let's make introductions, and then go in side for tea." Kazuma said.

"Great idea, Kazuma. However I would like to know why you said that the lion that attacked a friend of ours is **not **running wild in town? "Yuki asked the claw-marked girl. There was no answer to this question for a few minutes. The visitor acted as if she was thinking about how to answer the question without giving them any information about something. As if the girl had something to hide or cover-up.

"I was just in the city and there was no sign of a lion on the loose." She said.

"Well, you know Honda, So this is Kyo" Shigure said pointing to the orange-haired boy," and this is Yuki" pointing to the white-haired boy," and this is Kazuma" pointing to the other man, "and I am Shigure" said the black-haired man.

"Hello, my name is Raylin." said the girl with the claw-marks.

"O.k. let's go inside, shall we." Kazuma said and walked to the door of the house. Everyone followed but Kyo. He was staring at Raylin with a questioning look. Raylin soon stopped and turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised for a question of her own.

"Kyo, stop staring at our quest like that." Shigure said. Honda, Yuki, Kazuma, and Shigure had stopped a short distance form the door. Then without warning Kyo gave Raylin a false high kick that wouldn't have hit Raylin. However at the last second Raylin moved and caught Kyo's kick before she seemed to know what was going on. Honda, Yuki, Kazuma, and Shigure all looked with awe at what had just happened. Kyo tried to pull his leg away from where Raylin had caught and held it. That wasn't happening any time soon.

"How did you do that Raylin?!" Yuki asked as Kyo continued to try braking free of Raylin's grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence meted that question. Raylin gave no sign that she heard Yuki's Question. All of her attention was on Kyo and his struggle to get out of her hold on his leg.

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! RAYLIN!" Kyo demanded with barely held anger.

"If you attack me again, I will not" Raylin said letting go of Kyo's Leg Raylin did not turn or look as if she had anything better to do other than watch Kyo. Waiting and watching for Kyo to make the mistake of attacking her again.

"How did you do that?" Kyo asked. No answer.

"Well, why don't we go inside?" Yuki asked after a little while.

"Fine. Ok." Was Raylin's answered but she made no move to the house. Kyo moved first and walked passed her and to the house. Once Kyo walked pass Raylin, she turned and walked five steps behind him. After everyone was inside without any more problems, Raylin and Honda were not prepared for yuki's question towards Raylin.

"If you don't mind me asking Raylin, where are you from?" Yuki asked.

"Well I am from the good U.S of A. The United States of America I mean. Why do you ask?" Raylin answered proudly.

"Well, you don't sound like your from around here and I wanted to know where your accent came from." He answered.

"So why did you come here in the first place and why did you want to meet us, Raylin?" asked Shigure.

"Well…" Raylin started to say "I wanted to know you, as a country, lived and worked. I wanted to know what the families here do together and what they do to help their fellow country-men. Each member of my family has the same wish to know, but in different parts of the world. I just happen to be the only one who could speak and comprehend Japanese." Rayin informed everyone. "Now, can I please ask for a cold drink?" Raylin asked after a few minutes of information about why she was there.

"Sure" Honda said with a bit of shock, for she hadn't gotten drinks already. "Does anyone else want something to drink?" Honda asked. Everyone requested tea.

"Who are you really" Kyo demanded. Once Honda left the room. He was not asking where she was from, or what her name was. He was actually asking about her fighting skill, how she always had an answer for every question asked, why she appeared to be hiding something, and changed topics when they asked why she was there. Kyo also believed she smelt familiar, however he was not sure why or where from.

Mean While as Raylin was at Shigure's house two America looking girls had just arrived in Japan. One of these two girls had on very light colors. Her hair was the only dark thing on her, it was dark red, the color of blood. The blood-colored hair was in a high-ponytail. The other girl was dressed in dark-colored clothes and had light-strawberry red hair. The opposite of the girl beside her. Her hair was in a half-ponytail. Both girls' hair came to the middle of their backs.

"So, this is Japan." Said the strawberry-hair girl.

"Yes and this is where we will find Ray, Ruby." Said the blood-hair girl

"O.k. gem. Lets go get a room and then go looking for Ray." Said Ruby. So the two girls got a place and set-up all of their stuff. Then they went into the city and walked around and ran into two other girls. The two girls that they ran into were Honda's two best friends. Uo-chan and Hana-chan were on their way to Honda's place.

"Hello, can you help us?" said gem.

"We are looking for the Sohma summer home. The one that Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma are living in. Can you two help us please?" said Ruby.

"We know where they live" Uo-chan told the girls.

"Why do you what to know where they live and how do you know them." Asked Hana-san

"Well we aren't looking for them. We are looking for a friend of ours but the only thing we got from our friend is that she knows them. So we thought that they might know where she is and tell us." Said Ruby

"O.K., well we are going over there now, if you want you can come with us, only if you are looking for your friend that is." Uo-chan said.

"We are just looking for our friend at the moment." Said the two girls at the same time.

" Before we go, I need to make a phone call. I really should call and check up on my brother." Hana-chan said as she walked away to make the call.

"Hello Yuki. This is Hana-chan. I need to talk to Honda. Its urgent, please" Hana-chan said into the phone when Yuki Sohma picked up the phone at the Summer House.

"Honda is not able to come to the phone now, Hana-chan. This is a bad time. Could you call her later today maybe? We have a family emergency going on now, Sorry but I got to cut this short."

"All right, but before you go could you tell me if you know if a girl showed up recently?"

"Yeah, Her name is Raylin. Why do you ask?" Yuki ask questions.

"Well, we, Uo-chan and I, ran into these two girls looking for their friend. They said you might know where their friend is. So we are coming over alright." Hana-chan said to Yuki on the other side of the phone.

"Alright. See you soon." Yuki said, then he hung up the phone. Yuki walked back to the living room where Kyo's question was still unanswered. Yuki could almost see the tension between Raylin and Kyo.

"I already told you who I am and I am NOT repeating myself TO YOU!"

As she turned to face Yuki "Who was on the phone? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was just Tohru's friends letting me know that they are coming over. " Yuki said as Tohru came back from getting drinks. "So Hana-chan and Uo-chan are coming over?" Tohru said excited.

"It seems so." Shigure said.

"Who are Hana-chan and Uo-chan?" Kazuma asked.

"They are Tohru's friends from school." Said Kyo.

After Kyo told Kazuma who Hana-chan and Uo-chan, were the six people broke into three different conversations. Kyo and Raylin begin to argue about who Raylin really was, Yuki and Honda were talking about how alike Kyo, and Raylin were. Shigure and Kazuma were discussing Shigure's newest book.


	5. Chapter 5

Not long before Raylin and Kyo begin to yell there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it!" Honda said as she got up to answer the door. As Honda opened the door Honda saw a light strawberry-red streak go by her.

"Who are you and where did you come from young woman?" Came Shigure's voice from the living room a second later. The second redhead, Hana-chan and Uo-chan were still at the door.

"Would you like to come in?" Honda said. The four girls came in and walked into the living room where the light strawberry-red haired girl had Raylin in a head lock.

"Ruby let go of Raylin, Now not tomorrow, not a week from tomorrow NOW!" yelled the blood-red haired girl to the light strawberry-haired girl in horror!

"No gem not after she says she is coming home or at least going to call home on a regular basis." Said Ruby.

"Never!" Raylin shouted and began to fight back. In an instant Raylin was on her feet fighting off Ruby, when Kazuma notice that Raylin used the same fighting style as Ray.

"Hold on, you too!" Kazuma said as he intervened the fight between Gem and Raylin.

"Do you know anyone who calls himself Ray by chance?" Kazuma asked Raylin, when she and Ruby stopped fighting long enough to hear the question and perhaps answer. However before Raylin of answering a rock-version of flight of the bumblebee began to play from nowhere it seemed. Gem pulled out a cell phone and looked at it.

"Just tell them, Raylin!" Gem said with a sigh and answers the phone with a cheerful hello. With a sigh and a bowed head Raylin gave up and told the truth.

"My name is Raylin but my friends and people I don't know that well call me Ray. Yes Kyo, I was the one who kicked your ass at the Dojo the other day. Yes I am the one who did the cooking at Kazuma's house for the last few days. Is there any other questions you guys would like answered?" Raylin said with a regretful look at Gem, who was happily talking to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

Gem on the phone

"Hey Gem! Where were you? You said we would meet at the restaurant about an hour ago." said the cheerful male voice when Gem answered,

"Oh I'm sorry, something come up. It was really important." Gem replied "Well that's ok. So where are you now?" asked the voice.

"Well I'm at this Souma House. Just trying to take care of some family business." Gem answered

"Really! Are you at Shigure's house." asked the voice with excitement

"Yeah you know where that is? Gem asked.

"Yep! Sure do. I will be there in a couple of minutes.

"Oh. Do you plan on coming over?" Gem asked hopefully

"Yeah, see you in a few minutes or so Gem. "

"Bye, I will see you soon."

"See you." the voice said then hung-up the phone. Gem walked back into the living room and said in a very serious voice

"My pen pal is coming Ruby, Raylin. Both of you be nice to him o.k."

"I promise to be nice to your pen pal Gem." Ruby and Raylin said with their right hand in front of them.

"Well sorry to say but I need to be going, Hana-chan you coming?" Uo-chan said as she made her way to the door with Hana-chan in toe.

"Bye Tohru. Talk to you later." Hana-chan said on the way out.

"Bye Hana-chan and Uo-chan." Tohru said as she closed the door behind them then went to go make tea for everone as they must be getting thirsty by now she thought.

"Now who are you two?" asked Kazuma

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Gem" said the blood-haired girl"and this is my sister Ruby." Pointing to the other red-head.

"We are Raylin's cousins, our mother's were getting worried about her when she didn't call to check in two mouths ago." Then in an instant the door opened.

"Hello everyone." Says momiji as he enters the room.

"Oh you're finally here!" Gem said as she ran to hug him hello. Gem was faster than momiji had thought, so he couldn't hold her off. When she hugged him Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, kazuma and momiji was surprised that he had not change from.

"Who are you and why did that happen?" asked a very confused Yuki.

"What do you mean, Yuki? Is there something wrong?" Gem said as she release momiji who looked just as confused as Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Kazuma. Gem, Ruby, and Raylin looked confused about the boys acting weird, for they had not acted weird less than a minute ago.


End file.
